Photograph
by setoxjoey fanboy
Summary: tristan looks through an album of his years at school, and remembers his murdered friend and his husband. to the songPhotograph by Nickelback. does contain slashyaoi, and brief mpreg. no likey no ready. character death and OC. SXJ TXD


Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red

And what the hell is on Joey's head

Tristan sat on his bed in his apartment looking over his photo album. He stopped at a picture of him, Ryou and Joey all on the stairs, making faces at Yugi, with Ryou cowering behind Bakura, at the awful state his hair was in. joeys had something in it that made it look like kuriboh.

And this is where I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor is hard for sneaking out

He looked at the run down apartments that Joey and he lived in. this was the one place he could never return to. Not after all the bad things that had happened to his blonde friend. But he remembered that dead rose bush all right.

And this is where I went to school

Most of the time had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke in twice

I must have done it half a dozen times

He stared at the photo of the school that Yugi had taken; the little guy was an amazing photographer. He knew every back door, and the place under the fence. He even knew how to pick the gate lock.

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

He stared at the last picture ever taken of the two enemies turned boyfriends, right before the murder. Joey practically glowed, eight months pregnant with twins, courtesy of the technology developed by kaibacorp.

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hangin' out

They say somebody went and burned it down

The arcade was the entire groups element, if there was a game that didn't have at least one of their names on the high score list, it was broken. Joey and him had spent so many dollars on it; they must have blown a million dollars. Then someone torched all the memories.

We used to listen to the radio

And sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels

To sing to more than just the steering wheel

He smiled at the picture of all of them doing horrible karaoke to the radio. Joey and Seto were snoging on the couch as Yugi and Yami belted out Miss Murder, by AFI.

Kim's the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since god knows when

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

He looked at the photo of the fiery Joey and icy Seto on their wedding day, Joey looked beautiful in his simple dress shirt and slacks, while Seto wore a tux. Neither lasted long after 6 pm.

I miss that town

I miss the faces

You can't erase

You can't replace it

I miss it now

I can't believe it

So hard to stay

Too hard to leave it

Then there was the group photo of them all at grad. Joey had his arm around him, and Seto was leaning on the wall, while Marik, Yugi and Ryou all threw their hats in the air.

If I could I relive those days

I know the one thing that would never change

He could never forget all the weird shit that happened with Yugi and Yami, nor did he want to. He got together with his current boyfriend after all. He smiled at the duke sitting on the steps.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

Look at this photograph

Everytime I do it makes me laugh

Everytime I do it makes me...

He would never see Joey or Seto again, but he knew that they were happy. He looked at the last page in the chronicle of their life. It was a simple grave marker reading:

Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler Kaiba,

Forever united

May their souls find justice.

He sighed thinking back to the day that joey's dad had found the happy couple. They were sitting at their favorite bench, and watching Mokuba duel with Yugi. He had then pulled a gun out of his coat and shot the couple through the head, with only one bullet. After he had tried to run, but Tristan had caught the motherfucker. He sighed and closed the album again.

" Remembering again, koi?" asked Duke Devlin, his boyfriend.

"Yeah" said Tristan, and he hauled duke down with him on the floor.

"Remember when Yugi took that photo?..."

Okay, this is my first fic on here, but please, be nice. I do admit that yu-gi-oh is not mine, nor is AFI. Photograph is copyrighted Nickelback, who I have no intention of owning, I just like their music. Now review and I just might do one to Savin' Me.

Fanboy


End file.
